Lubricants comprise a variety of compounds selected for desirable characteristics such as anti-wear and anti-friction properties. Many of these compounds are used in enormous quantities. For example, more than four billion quarts of crankcase oil are used in the United States per year. However, many compounds currently in use also have undesirable characteristics. Currently available crankcase oils generally include the anti-wear additive zinc dialkyldithiophosphate (ZDDP), which contains phosphorous and sulfur. Phosphorous and sulfur poison catalytic converters causing increased automotive emissions. It is expected that the EPA eventually will mandate the total elimination of ZDDP or will allow only extremely low levels of ZDDP in crankcase oil. However, no acceptable anti-wear additives to replace ZDDP in engine oils are currently available.
It is an object of the present invention to provide environmentally friendly lubricants, wherein the amounts of phosphorous and sulfur in the lubricants are significantly reduced and approach zero. It is another object of the present invention to produce lubricants with desirable anti-wear and anti-friction characteristics.